


How Jamie thought it would happen and how it actually did: A Carraville First Time Fic

by ThomasandBasti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, It's really only Stevie/Xabi if you squint so no worries if they're not your cup of tea, M/M, Oral Sex, Some sorta okay smut, This is fluff, Umm maybe a dash of angst, but doesn't have to be, but it ends happy even if it's a bit sappy, could be read as no wives no children AU, my first ever fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasandBasti/pseuds/ThomasandBasti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title basically says it all. But if you want more info, Jamie imagined it would happen in a bar and then move to someone’s apartment after a night of drinking, and then turn into a night to be remembered with regret but shamefully repeated because they wanted each other too much to stop. Carra believed in the end it would ruin them both. That’s not how it goes down at all. (This is not a sad story, I promise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jamie thought it would happen and how it actually did: A Carraville First Time Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 
> 
> First of all, as you can all now tell, I’m shit at coming up with titles. I named my honors thesis I wrote in my senior year by exactly what it contained. It was called, “Ideology of Crisis: Apocalyptic Rhetoric in Nazi Politics and War, 1925-1945” and guess what? It was about apocalyptic rhetoric from the Nazi in politics and war from 1925 till 1945. Makes sense, yeah? So yeah, me and creative titles? Not a great mix. 
> 
> Secondly, in the prompt I was given these lines of dialogue, “'are you sure you are doing this right?' 'i don't know. how do blokes bang each other?' 'like hell i know!' 'blokes got holes, do you think...' 'no way!’” I was not told I needed to include them, but I decided to do so just for fun and giggles. Most of them are in one place, but one quote is separated from the others. 
> 
> Thirdly, this was only supposed to be at least 1000 words, but somehow it turned into a more than 5000 word monster. So that’s a thing that happened. 
> 
> Fourthly, most of the grammatical mistakes I made in this is to reflect the way I imagine the characters text and talk, although I am sure some of them are in fact mine. Just wanted to let people know so they didn’t think that I believe your is spelled as ur. 
> 
> Fifthly, I had never witnessed gay sex so my smut is based solely on information gathered from other fanfics and my own imagination. I apologize for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Sixthly, as far as I know there is no wikiHow for gay sex. I did not check. There is however a great one on diving in football, which I suggest reading. Here is the link: http://www.wikihow.com/Dive-in-Soccer. It’s a real gem. Make sure to read "Tips", "Warnings", and "Things You'll Need" at the bottom. They're hilarious. Okay random rant over.
> 
> Seventhly, I am not English, and there’s lots of lingo and stuff I just don’t know. I pulled things from videos of Jamie and Gary, my memories from when I lived there for a year, and other assorted knowledge. The number one thing to know for the purpose of my fic is that in England pants = underwear and trousers = the American version of pants. 
> 
> Eighthly, I have some ideas to expand this, and to possibly do another part from Gary’s perspective. Let me know if anyone would be interested in me doing that. If not, that’s totally fine, but it was just an idea I was kicking around. 
> 
> Ninthly, it gets a bit sappy at the end so my apologies for that!
> 
> Tenthly, thank you to everyone who encouraged me to do this, and everyone who has welcomed me to the football fandom since I've joined. You're the best and I love all of you! Special thanks to aliccolo who convinced me to join this exchange! 
> 
> Eleventhly, I have a tumblr if anyone wants want to follow me! It's here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thomasandbasti.
> 
> Finally, this is the first fanfiction I have ever written that I’ve actually published. So that’s my major excuse for it not being that great. Also, I’m just not the best writer. But I tried, so I feel like that should count for something. Feel free to be as mean as you want, cause if it was awful I really want to know so that I never try this again (or at the very least don’t try again until I’m a lot better). 
> 
> Sorry these notes are so long! Without further ado, onto the main show!

If Jamie Carragher had thought about how this would happen (and it’s not like he did, okay fine he totally did) then he supposed he expected the whole thing to go down something like this. Gary (who he cannot help but think of as Gaz now, and my God when did that happen) and him would be grabbing a pint at that bar a brief walk from the Sky Studios. And then one pint would turn into two, and talking about the chances of Liverpool winning the league and the possibility that Man United might miss out on Champions League play next year would devolve into banter about whether it was more likely for England or the US to win a World Cup in the next century, and finally into bantering at each other about their footballing days. 

Gaz would be laughing, his eyes bright and that crease in his forehead particularly pronounced, while shouting in Carra’s ear, “And all of your own goals! DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THOSE!!” 

Then Gary would flop slightly onto Carra, and Jamie like the mate he was would let him lean there for a while, before pushing Gary back up in the round booth, but not bothering to push him out of reach or even back to an appropriate distance. Then he would put his finger in Gary’s face (and almost poke him in the eye in the process), and proceed to exclaim, while laughing, “Aye, but did you ever play with the Captain of England, Captain Fantastic, the great Steven Gerrard??” His Scouse accent combined with his slur making the words nearly incomprehensible, except to a Manc who had spent nearly a whole year at this point trying desperately to understand him. 

Gary would laugh loudly and point out logically, “You tosser! My God, have you forgotten? I played with Becks who was England captain, and with Stevie in the national team. Fucking ‘ell, how drunk are you?”

Then Jamie, never able to resist a challenge when he even slightly sensed one, which had in all fairness led him at times to make inadvisable tackles that in turn led to being carded, it had also led to him getting to play over 700 games for the team he loved, with the people he loved. He might not have won trophies for Liverpool at the rate that Gary had won them for United, but Jamie had gotten to play with his best mate Stevie, and gotten capped for his country a few times as well, and really how much more could a lad even ask for? Ugh, now Carra had found himself on some introspective route, which just wouldn’t do. 

So in this reality Carra would reach out and carefully align Gary’s face with his before kissing him. Square on the mouth. And Jamie would intend for it to be just a peck, he really would. But kissing Gary was addictive. He wouldn’t want to let go right away, so he wouldn’t. Then Gary would gasp just slightly, and well Carra couldn’t pass up a chance to lick his way into Gary’s mouth now could he. And by God, Gaz’s mouth would be bitter with beer, and Jamie would chase the taste, getting more drunk on it than anything the three pitchers scattered in front of him and Gary had done. 

It would be Gary who had the presence of mind to push Carra away, or Jamie might have continued to make out with Gary right there all night. It felt like rejection, and Jamie would realize Gary was coming back down to earth, the moment broken. Oh God, how was he ever going to rationalize this, Jamie wondered. How was he ever going to look at Gary again without thinking about how if you licked the back of his teeth Gary moaned so sweetly? But when Jamie finally opened his eyes, it would be to see Gary’s face quickly moving past his to whisper in his ear, “I’m heading to the abandoned coatroom no one ever uses at the back. If you want to continue this, meet me in five,” before grabbing his coat, winking at Jamie, and half-stumbling and half-walking towards the back of the bar. 

Luckily, they had been towards the back of the bar anyway, and as it was late on a Tuesday night it was likely no one would have seen them. Likely, but far from a sure thing. God, Jamie had really fucked this one up hadn’t he? But it wasn’t like he could change the past now. The only thing Jamie could do was plan for the future. So he would have had a choice to make, did he follow Gary to the back, or mope around like an absolute dolt and miss this chance? It would have taken Jamie all of approximately two-seconds to make his decision. Unfortunately, that would have left him with four minutes and fifty-eight seconds to kill before he could follow Gaz. Now Jamie wasn’t normally one to sit around and twiddle his thumbs, and he certainly wasn’t one to do something just because Gary told him he should. Gary had learned early on his their Sky partnership that Jamie had a mind of his own and would not be bent to his will just because Gary had been doing this for longer or had more experience. But considering what he had already risked, Carra felt in this case it would be prudent, even if admittedly not enjoyable, to wait out the full five minutes. Plus Gary would certainly be shocked and probably even frustrated if Jamie waited the full time. 

So Jamie drained his beer. This unfortunately took a mere one minute of time. 3:58 it was then. 

Jamie checked his watch. This wasted only a solitary second. 3:57.

Next Jamie unlocked his phone and scrolled through his text messages. He had roughly a billion new ones from Stevie.

Stevie @ 21:40  
Mate, u done at Sky??? Wonderin’ cause Im fucking bored and Alex is out with the girls seeing a late movie since they have off school for some bullshit reason tom. Call me please.

Stevie @ 21:41  
Mate, please?

Stevie @ 21:41  
Please?????? PLEAAASSSEEEE!!!!

Stevie @ 21:45  
What about Istanbul, mate? You forgot about Istanbul??? About friendship and loyalty and Liverpool forever? You forgot about me now that you’re on Sky with that Manc cunt Neville?? (Gary not Phil. I mean you know that but — ugh never mind)

Stevie @ 22:40  
Xabi called me back first. Do you see what true love is? DO YOU SEE? He remembers Istanbul!! 

Stevie @ 22:43  
Ugh I’m bored again. Carra?

Stevie @ 22:44  
Carra?

Stevie @ 22:44  
Carra?

Stevie @ 22:45  
I’m gonna keep at this til ya answer, ya know?

Stevie @ 22:46  
Carra?

Stevie @ 22:46  
Carra?

Stevie @ 22:46  
Carra?

Stevie @ 22:46  
Carra?

Stevie @ 22:47  
Carra?

Stevie @ 22:51  
Alright, Im done. My thumbs hurt. But seriously u fucker text me back

And finally at 23:22:

Stevie @ 23:22  
Alex and the girls aren’t home yet. They’ve left me forever. You clearly don’t care. I am going to die alone. Steve Gerrard, captain of Liverpool and England found dead in his home. Cause of death: abandonment by former best mate Jamie Carragher and family.

Jamie laughed. Codependent Stevie was his favorite Stevie. Actually, no, trophy lifting Stevie was his favorite Stevie. Maybe, just maybe, Stevie would get a chance to be that Stevie at the end of the premiere season this year. By God, Carra hoped so. 

Carra typed out a response. 

Carra @ 23:51  
Sorry - still caught up in stuff. Calm the fuck down though. I’ll always love you and I’ll always remember Istanbul. Also if Alex and the girls have put up with ur shit this long they’re certainly not leaving you now. Get some sleep mate. Also I’m in Liverpool on Fri. Meet for a pint at 1700? Let me know

Stevie responded instantly — a sure sign he hadn’t even begun to try to fall asleep yet. 

Stevie @ 23:52  
Alex and the girls returned. It appears I will not die alone. For tonight at least. Fuckin’ yes to that pint. See ya Friday @ 1700. Night mate, cheers

Finally Jamie looked at his watch again. That had taken five minutes. It was time to go after Gary, and he was even late, which would surely set off Gary’s need for punctuality. 

Jamie had always figured that he would go back there and kiss and kiss Gary. Then Gary would jerk him off and he would suck Gary off. Then they would go back to one person or the other’s apartment and try the whole anal thing. And it would be good. No — it would be fucking brilliant. But the next morning they would be ashamed and not mention it. Until they both got the itch again, and the only person that could itch it would be each other. And they’d go on like that until they weren’t even friends anymore. Until one of them had to leave Sky cause they hated each other so much that they couldn’t stand to be around each other when they weren’t having sex. 

On his darker days, Jamie worried endlessly that would be where this attraction to Gary would end. 

~~~~~~

But that’s not how it went. That night did happen, but Jamie didn’t kiss Gary. Didn’t even attempt it. That’s not to say he didn’t think about it a lot, because he did. But he didn’t do it. Gary left and then Jamie left. The night ended. 

~~~~~~

So this is how it actually happens. 

The first time they kiss neither is really expecting it. They are at Sky Studios insanely late on a Sunday night, desperately trying to arrange the clips for tomorrow’s show into a somewhat coherent order. For some reason this week the whole thing just isn’t flowing together the way it often does. It’s nearing one in the morning and Jamie has already nearly deleted all the clips pulled for this week twice, and while Gary is loathe to admit it he has nearly done the same thing three times. Gary is reaching in to tap a clip when Jamie yanks his hand back. 

“Gary, that’s the trash. I swear to God you’re gonna ruin this whole thing. Come on Gary, pull yourself together!” Jamie exclaims, grabbing at his wrist.

Jamie’s joking of course, because at this point the animosity that festered between them when Jamie first started has simmered down to constant jokes and bantering. But Jamie can feel Gary’s pulse beneath his fingers, and it’s like he can’t break the connection he’s made with Gaz’s eyes. They both lean in and just like that, they kiss. 

Carra feels almost cheated. He thought there would be a bigger buildup, and certainly that alcohol would have needed to be involved for them to make it this far. But at the same time, its better than anything he could have ever asked for. Gary opens his mouth slightly when Jamie licks along his lips, and while he doesn’t taste of alcohol as Carra always assumed he would during their first kiss, he does taste a bit like the sweets he’s been eating for the past hour and the sugar tastes better than any alcohol ever could. Gary doesn’t moan when Jamie licks the back of his teeth, like the Gary in Jamie’s imagination did, but Jamie does find out that licking under Gaz’s tongue causes him to shudder and let out this barely there breathy sound that really gets Carra going. Mainly it’s just as amazing as Carra thought it would be — if not better. They part, and both laugh slightly awkwardly. Jamie fiddles with his watch, while Gary rubs his neck and looks at the ground. 

“So, ummm back to work?” Gaz asks, willing to take control of this situation. 

“Yeah, work it is,” Jamie replies with a smile, despite still being wildly turned on and wishing that Gaz would have just kept kissing him forever. But Jamie has a feeling this is not a one time occurrence, so he’s wiling to hold his tongue and return to work for now. 

~~~~~~

Jamie is right, it’s not. 

Soon they’re snogging all over Sky Studios whenever they can get a minute alone. It’s embarrassing how much they’re acting like horny teenagers Jamie thinks, but at the same time he couldn’t really care less. 

It’s only a few weeks before they’re grinding all over each other in the most unused broom closet in the whole studio (something they are sure of because Gary scoped it out for a week beforehand to make sure). 

It’s less than a fortnight after that when Jamie gets his hands down Gary’s trousers and desperately twists his wrist just so, in a way that causes Gary to come all over Jamie’s hand and his own stomach while moaning, “God, Jamie, fuck — yes, please, my God. Jamie. Carra. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.” And Jamie nearly comes in his own trousers at the sounds Gary makes. 

It’s only a week later before Gaz is on his knees for Carra, and in between groaning about how his knees hurt and the fact that he is really way too old for this, Gary’s mouth makes Jamie come harder and faster then he has since he was a teenager. Gary swallows him down and Jamie think if he was a younger man he would be ready all over again, just from watching Gary swallow his come like it is a commonplace occurrence. 

~~~~~~

However, it’s a month past that and they still haven’t talked about, you know, sex. Logically Jamie gets that everything they’ve been doing is sex. But they haven’t talked about like actual penetration sex. Carra’s never had sex with a man before, and frankly he’s a bit worried. What if Gary has and he actually knows what he is doing? What if Carra fucks it up? 

Jamie is determined to not be a coward, so he goes over to Gary’s apartment in London one day with the intension to finally discuss this. Of course, similarly to some of Jamie’s best laid plans from the past, it all goes to shit. 

Gary is on him as soon as he closes the door. Within seconds, Gary has unbuttoned his trousers and shoved his hands down Jamie’s pants. Gary desperately bites at Jamie’s neck while running his hand up and down and up and down until Jamie’s head falls back against Gaz’s apartment door. “Holy shit, like that Gary. Please.” 

And then Jamie is a babbling mess until he comes all over Gary’s hands. 

A few orgasms (for each of them) later (and a change of pants and trousers for Jamie) they are lying blissed out on the couch, when Jamie remembers what he had promised himself he would discuss today. But as Jamie tilts his head to glance at the clock beneath the tv that is currently replaying another Premiere League match and sees it is already 23:00, he realizes that conversation is going to have to wait till tomorrow. 

~~~~~~

The next day Jamie decides he’s going to cop out somewhat and text Gaz rather than bring it up for the first time in person. But he’s still bringing it up, so it’s not a true cop out, you hear?

Carra @ 16:44   
So - have u thought about us having sex? 

Carra sends the text quickly before he can chicken out. Gary responds nearly immediately. 

Gaz @ 16:47  
Isnt that what we’ve been doin’ these past few months u muppet? ;)

Carra @ 16:56  
Well yeah — but like u no sex. Penetration. Anal. That stuff

Carra nearly doesn’t send the message. Stares at the text. Reads it three times. Stares again. Finally presses send. Desperately wishes his iPhone had the ability to stop a message once you sent it but before it’s really gone, like his old phone did. Sits. Waits. Finally. 

Gaz @ 17:04  
This don’t seem like an in person convo to u? Fuckin hell Carra, we’re at work 

And that’s the Gary Carra knows and loves. Uptight and slightly righteous about his experience. 

Carra @ 17:09  
Well whenever we see each other we have a tendency to climb all over each other and ask questions later. Honestly seemed like text might be the best way so that we have this convo rather that be constantly distracted by each others hotness ;) but fine talk tonight @ ur place? Say 21:00?

Gaz @ 17:13  
Fair point Carra. But yeah, tonight 

Carra @ 17:15  
Thx Gaz 

Carra @ 17:18  
Wanna meet @ our place in 5?

Gaz @ 17:21  
Carra, were at work!!

Gaz @ 17:21  
Alright be there in 5

Carra smiled. Nothing to break up some work tension like a good orgasm. 

~~~~~~

They meet that night at Gary’s place just like suggested. Jamie purposely arrives right at 21:00 just to freak Gaz out. It works, and Gary opens the door with his hair sticking up, and in an old Man United training t-shirt and sweats. 

Gary sputters for a second before pulling himself together to explain, “Was knackered after work today, so I meant to just get some quick kip, but uh, I guess I overslept,” while trying to smooth down his hair. 

Jamie smiles, and smirks, “So it was work that wore you out, was it Gaz?” then winks before pushing inside. 

Gary makes an attempt at a scowl while protesting, “Shut the fuck up Carra,” but lets the man in question in without protest. 

Jamie heads to the kitchen, and helps himself to a glass of water. 

“You eat yet?” Gary asks.

“Yep.” Jamie replies, popping the p at the end of the word. 

Before the silence can get too awkward Gary invites Jamie into the living room. They sit, and then the silence really does get awkward. 

“So —”

“Well —”

They both begin at the same time. 

“You’re the one that wanted this conversation Jamie, go ahead,” Gary motions.

“Well, I mean I don’t know exactly what to say, but I want this. I want you like this. If you’re not ready for that it’s okay. I just wanted you to know that I want it. Want you. So, yeah,” Jamie can’t resist blushing slightly at the end. What is the protocol for having conversations like this with your kinda sorta boyfriend? 

“I do want this, I do. I just — umm, I’ve never, you know, with a guy before, so I’m not sure exactly what to do if that makes sense.” Gary mumbles, turning a light shade of red as well. 

“And you think I have?” Carra questioned with a laugh.

“Well you and Stevie have always been close, and I guess I thought — . Well, when you started this you seemed so experienced, like you really knew what you were doing. While I’ve always felt like I was just following you,” Gary blurts out in a rush before he loses his courage. 

Jamie nearly falls off the couch from the force of his laughter. “Me and Stevie? Me and Stevie??” He nearly shouts, while desperately trying to calm down. 

“Okay, okay,” Jamie says wiping the tears of laughter off his face. 

“No me and Stevie never-,” Carra cuts himself off, “Okay, that one time. But Stevie was really broken up about Xabi leaving. All we did was kiss. And just once. And only for a second, before he broke away and started sobbing about how much he missed Xabi. I think he was just looking to reach out to someone while in pain. We only talked about it once after it happened, and he said he was sorry. Added that he was sorry that he made that mistake, and sorry if he made me think he loved me in that way. Went on and on about how he’d always love me like a mate, but not like that. That he only loved Xabi and Alex like that, and that was it. I understood. After all, the guy I really wanted to try that with was you, and I could hardly get you to give me the time of day back then. Let me clarify. I hated you. Like hated your guts. Hated your neat hair, your ability to win titles for your club in a way that me and Stevie couldn’t. But I also kinda wanted to kiss you. Crazy, huh?”

Well, at least Gary can now hand the crown for most rattling off to Carra for the night, he thinks somewhat hysterically. 

“You thought of me, even then?” Gary asks, bewildered. 

“Umm yeah,” Carra flushes again, before trying to save face, “So you and Scholes never —,” before pausing significantly for emphasis. 

“Yeah, no never. Everyone made such a big deal out of the kiss on the pitch, but we never ever had anything besides that. At one point I had taken a bit of shine to him, but well I kinda got hung up on you at some point and never looked back,” Gary stutters slightly at the end. 

Jamie just starts laughing again. “All this time we could have been having great sex! What a waste!” 

Gary can’t help but laugh too. 

“So, I don’t know, how do blokes bang each other?” Jamie asks, mainly to keep the conversation moving.

“Like hell I know!” Gaz nearly shrieks.

“Blokes got holes, do you think —?” Jamie begins before trailing off.

“No way!” Is Gaz’s immediate response before he begins to think about it, “I mean I guess that could make logical sense. I did read something about this, and based on what I read and what I did, it seems like maybe that is in fact what happens. Actually that makes a lot of sense. But like how? I mean for real? How does that work?” Gary’s desperate rambling is mainly to cover up the fact that he did do some research, and even figured out how to clean up down there, so he really should have thought it would be about holes. He feels insanely embarrassed and immediately decides there is no need to share that information with Carra unless he to.

Sensing Gary’s rising confusion and embarrassment, Jamie inquires (in an attempt to put the conversation back on track), “So if neither of us have ever done this, maybe google is the logical conclusion?”

“Yeah sure,” Gary nods his head, willing to once again follow Carra’s lead. 

Two minutes of googling shows them exactly three things. 

First, all the warnings about the internet being a scary and crazy place are completely valid.

Two, apparently ass eating, power bottoms, and double ended didlos are all real things. 

Three, lots of this stuff is clearly out of their range as newbies, but they at least find a somewhat helpful wikiHow, and are going to try their best to follow it. 

“Okay, so, er, to the bedroom?” Gaz asks, feeling both better and worse about this whole thing after the terrifying google situation. 

“Or well, we had our first kiss, first hand jobs, and first blow jobs at the studio, so maybe we should just pop on over there?” Jamie suggests, but before Gary can get up in arms about how bad of an idea that is he catches the smirk on Jamie’s face. 

“Hahaha Carra, you’re a riot,” Gary answers with an eye roll.

“Just for you Gaz, just for you,” Jamie replies, while swinging an arm around Gary, and heading for the bedroom. 

The wikiHow suggested they get naked first. So Jamie kisses Gary to break the tension, who in turn gratefully opens his mouth and kisses Jamie back. As Jamie slides his tongue into Gaz’s mouth, Gaz makes that little breathless whimper that Jamie can never get enough of, and he can’t help but moan himself when Gary tangles their tongues together. Jamie pulls back panting, but quickly moves to Gary’s neck desperately biting and licking a path upwards towards that spot behind Gary’s ear that always makes him moan so wonderfully. Meanwhile, Gary makes quick work of the buttons on Jamie’s shirt before pushing him away to shove off the shirt, and then yank off his old training top and push down his sweats and pants in one smooth motion. Jamie gasps lightly at the sight of Gary’s cock, rock hard and leaking slightly against his stomach. 

Jamie knows he will never get sick of that sight, or the half breath that Gary always lets out in the first instant Jamie touches his cock. Jamie just stands there for a second gently tugging at Gary’s cock, flicking his wrist up and down, up and down, and twisting his wrist just the way Gary likes on the upstroke. 

Gary pulls him close, and moans into Carra’s mouth before pulling a breath away and whispering, “I want you to fuck me. Carra please,” on a broken off moan that Jamie thinks might make him come then and there. 

“Oh fuck, yes Gaz, yes,” Jamie chokes out while trying to pull himself back under control. 

Gary crawls back on the bed, while Jamie shucks off his shoes, and quickly (read: clumsily) strips off his jeans and pants. 

“Umm, I don’t have lube,” Jamie comments as he sets his phone (taken out of his jeans before they were tossed unceremoniously onto the floor) onto the bed beside them, and reads the section about proper preparation for penetration. 

“No worries, I’ve got some,” Gary responds with a blush, while opening the beside table drawer. “I told you I wanted this for a long time, did I not?”

“That you did,” Carra responds with a laugh. 

Gary lies back, and spreads his legs. 

“So I guess I just like put this on my fingers, and then like put my fingers inside of you?” Jamie supposes.

“Are you sure you’re clean, you know, down there?” Jamie adds.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I ugh, umm, already researched that, before tonight, and I made sure I was clean,” Gary responds while trying not to flinch from the awkwardness. 

“That’s how I figured out sex does have something to do with holes,” Gaz adds laughing awkwardly.

“Already knew you'd be the bottom, Gaz?” Carra laughs, before sobering, “Okay, so ummm here I go.”

Following the instructions, Carra gently runs his finger around Gary’s rim before gently sliding the tip of his finger inside of him, and then slipping and ending up with his finger completely inside. His whole finger is inside Gary Neville’s ass. That is as far as his thought process can get before he sees Gary’s eyes widen in pain. 

“What the actual fuck?” Gary grunts while cuffing Carra upside the head, “That fucking hurts! Are you sure you are doing this right?”

“I’m just reading the fucking thing Gary, what would make you think I have any more idea than you??” 

“I don’t know! You’re the one with the bleedin’ article, Carra!”

“Hmm, maybe this is why they recommend having the bottom on his stomach for a first time,” Jamie deduces while scrolling on his phone. With the finger still sticky with lube that he had just pulled out of Gary’s ass. 

“I want to see you though,” Gary nearly whimpers, looking at Carra with pleading eyes. 

And just like that the tension is broken and they start laughing. 

“Okay, okay, we’ll try this again. From the top,” Jamie jokes, waggling his fingers.

“My God Jamie Carragher, I swear you’re gonna be the death of me!” Gaz responds with a laugh. 

“That’s the goal,” Jamie shoots back with an obnoxious over the top wink. 

This time Jamie carefully reapplies the lube and slowly sticks just the tip of his finger inside Gary. Carra maintains control and gently slides his finger further and further in, until it is deeply settled inside Gaz. Then he just slides the finger in and out and in and out, until Gary has fully accommodated him. Pretty soon Gary is rocking up onto his finger every time Jamie slides it out.

“You think you’re ready for another finger, Gaz?”

“Yes, ugh, yes, Carra. Please,” Gary whimpers in a tone that goes straight to Carra’s dick, still resting hard against his stomach. 

Jamie remembers to scroll down the article on his phone this time with the hand without lube on it, and realizes he should be feeling around once he gets two fingers in to try to find Gaz’s prostate. Jamie lubes up a second finger, and gently and slowly slides that one inside Gary as well. He goes slow until Gary starts to rock back onto his hand just like he did earlier, and then Carra begins to search for that spot by alternating the angle of his fingers on each thrust, searching and searching. Just when Jamie is about to look back at his phone to make sure he really is doing this right, on the next thrust Gaz lets out this deep guttural broken off moan and then clenches around Jamie’s fingers. Jamie thinks if he was still in his younger years that sound alone would have him spilling all over himself. Instead, he thrusts at the same angle again, and again Gary makes that noise. Jamie feels himself becoming impossibly harder at the noise, and quick requests to add another finger.

“Yes, fuck yes yes yes. Please Carra, please fuck so good so good, please fuck. Please.” Gary babbles as Carra quickly slicks up another finger and gently adds it. It takes Gary a minute to adjust, but soon he is again a babbling mess begging Carra for more and faster and harder. 

Gary soon begins to beg Carra for his dick, voice becoming hoarse with moaning while he begs, “Please Carra, please fuck me, please Carra, please please please!”

Jamie acquiesces, and glances at his phone one more time which tells him to add a liberal amount of lube to his dick and go slow. He adds a ton of lube and then gently presses against Gary’s hole, whimpering and begging, “Let me in Gary. I’m gonna make this good for you, so so good, just let me in.” 

Gary responds with a growl, “Just get your fucking dick inside me already Carra, you fucker!”

Jamie slides in as slowly as possible, pausing whenever he sees even the slightest hint of pain on Gary’s face. It takes a bit of time, but soon Jamie is completely seated within Gary. He can’t help but let out a broken off moan that matches Gary’s. This is so much better than Jamie could have ever imagined. His ideas of how this would go down have nothing on this, and he instantly knows that all his old mental images of Gaz that he’s been wanking to for months have all disappeared in this moment. Gary is impossibly tight and so hot, and Jamie is again glad he is no longer a teenager, or he would have come straight away. 

When Gary’s face is clear from all pain he begs him to move in no uncertain terms, “For fucks sake, move Carra. Please,” and it’s the broken moan in the please that really gets Carra going. 

Carra gently moves out and back into Gary, searching again for that spot inside Gary that made him moan so gloriously before. It takes a few thrusts and then he finds it, and he can tell because of the deep moan Gary lets out. 

Jamie continues thrusting trying to hit that spot as often as possible. He cannot find it on every thrust, but considering that this is his first time ever Carra decides to give himself a break. He also threads a hand between them to grab at Gaz’s cock and goes back to tugging at it. Then he just looks at Gary and thinks just how lucky he is to have Gary in his life. Before Jamie can turn into a massive sap, Gary leans up to kiss him and they moan into each other’s mouths as the kiss. They have to break away after just a bit, as they can’t get the tempo quite right with their mouths locked together. 

That’s okay, Carra absentmindedly thinks, this is just their first time. They will be doing this a lot if he has anything to say about it, and they’ll get better at it just as they have at everything they’ve ever done from playing football to being pundits. The thought makes Carra smile, a smile that quickly gets cut off by his own moan as Gary thrusts up to meet him on his next downward thrust. 

Then there is no room for thinking about anything but the push and pull of it, the heat, and the friction, and the absolute rightness. They both make it to the edge embarrassing quickly, considering the fact that they really should be beyond getting riled up so easily at this age, but they just laugh at each other when one more thrust from Carra accompanied by one more twist of his wrist sends Gary over the edge, with Carra following just two thrusts later. They both swear they black out for a minute as their orgasms overcome them, and both wonder why they haven't tried this sooner, for this is surely the best sex either of them has ever had. It makes Jamie excited for the future, for if the sex is this good now, he knows it will only get better as they know each other’s bodies better and better. 

Jamie flops to the side and pulls out of Gary somewhat messily. He stumbles to his feet and grabs a towel from Gary’s bathroom before coming back to clean himself and Gaz off. 

Gaz mumbles a sleepy thanks, and when Jamie comes back Gary reaches for his hand, already half asleep. 

Jamie climbs into bed, and curls around Gary’s smaller body. The last thing Jamie hears from Gary is, “I’m glad we did that Carra. Love you.”

Jamie is convinced Gary may not remember what he said the next morning, but once he gets his bearings whispers back, “Love you too Gaz, you muppet,” before kissing the crown of his head. 

Jamie’s last thought before he falls into sleep is that their first time may have been different from how he assumed it would be, but it was so much better. Jamie had always worried that they would have some torrid affair, with sex but no feelings. Instead, Jamie now feels like they have something to build on. Something that is going somewhere, whether or not Gary members what he said in the morning. As Jamie falls asleep he is excited for the morning to come and all his days with Gary after that. 

~~~~~~


End file.
